Ship Wreck
by N12
Summary: Nami was thrown overboard and might die of hypothermia! Or will someone jump in after her? ZoroXNami


Ship Wreck

"Quick Zoro, Luffy, tie the sails." Nami commanded

"Sanji manage the wheel!"

Today was a very unlucky day for the Straw Hat Pirates. Their ship was caught in a terrible storm. Lightning, tornadoes, roaring winds, and even the ocean water was washing up onto their deck. *SNAP* *SNAP* The rope to the sails were snapping one by one. Who knew how long the ship would last before it broke into pieces! Water continuously eating at the ship as it crashes into and on top of the ship.

"AAAAAH!" screamed nami as she desperately tries to hold on to the rail of the ship.

"I'll protect you Nami-Chwan!" before Sanji could even get to Nami a loud snap as the keel of the ship was snapped in half from the ocean eating away at it. Quickly jumping into the ocean to save the navigator was Zoro. Swimming towards her and luckily got hold of her. Looking at Nami eyes shut and nose blue zoro knew that Nami was unconscious and she could get hypothermia. Then slowly watching as the Going Merry slowly crashed into the sea. Suddenly realizing Luffy can't swim Zoro examined his surroundings to see any of his nakamas. Not a single person was to be found I guess it was just him and Nami.

Swimming for who knew how long. Zoro was lucky to find land. Examining his surroundings he saw a cave and coconut trees. Perfect. Picking up Nami and bringing her to the cave he carefully placed her body down as he quickly ran off to gather some wood to create a fire. Once back Zoro began to take his shirt off and pants as well to let them dry. Glancing at the unconscious woman slowly reaching out to his fellow nakama zoro begun to undress her. Tugging at her drenched shirt over her head he began to look at the cave ceiling to distract himself from looking at her breasts.

Once the shirt was off next was the bra. This shouldn't be that bad he saw Nami in bikini tops all the time, so he shouldn't be surprised by how she look right now...Right? Eyes staring at her breast they were so alluring. They were perfect size and shape. Shaking his head to shake himself from his thoughts Zoro began to fumble with the clasp after a few tries the bra popped off and her globes begun to spill free.

Staring at her lovely peaks was all Zoro could manage to do. Tempted to just touch and mold them in his hands and to warm her peaks with his mouth appeared and vanished inside Zoro's head. Going back on task Zoro then stared at her pants slowly he begun unzipping and slidding her pants off. All was left on her whole body was a skimpy pair of underwear. Slowly sliding the under garment from her thighs then her ankles. Staring at her lovely trimmed orange pubic hair curious at who she did this for. Blood started to flow to his groin and formed a bulge in his boxers. Trying to focus on making sure Nami won't get hypothermia. Placing her body next to the warm fire. Checking on her every once in a while to see that her skin was beginning to take its color back. Blowing the fire out and placing his shirt over Nami to keep her warm. Zoro knew they were going to have a big day ahead of themselves. and should get some rest.

XXXX

Ugh, I feel kind of groggy never mind that why am I naked-and why am I in a cave!? Suddenly appearing in the abyss of the cave was...Zoro? Where was everyone else like Sanji and Luffy. Why Zoro!? The guy who'll get lost no matter what. Great.

"Oh Nami glad you're awake from your coma."

"A coma?"

"Yeah you've been knocked out for almost three days now. Do you remember anything?"

"I do remember there being a storm." Nami now realizing that she had very little pieces of clothings on her body quickly used her hands so Zoro won't see anything.

"I don't know why you're covering yourself up I pretty much saw everything."

"Everything!?"

"Well I might as well tell you the whole story. During the storm the ship broke and everyone was scattered in the ocean and you were only staying afloat by a piece of wood. You were obviously going to get hypothermia and the closes to me so I took you with me and I luckily found this island."

"You did get hypothermia though it wasn't that bad. The only possible way I could get you warm is by taking of your wet clothes and I can't take off a womans clothing without looking. And I had to warm you up by body heat or fire and I know you would be mad if I touched you."

"Fine, i'll give you an exception since you saved me, but you own 100,000 beli for looking at and touching my body. Now where are my clothes!?"

A gust of wind then blew the little pieces of clothing that were in Nami's hand to cover her breast and groin area. Quickly nami stood up and put her chest against zoros so no one outside could see her. Nami suddenly realizing that they were the only ones on this island. Zoro appeared to have a devilish smirk on his face. He chuckled.

"Thats so cute how you thought someone would see you. And you can't leave this position or else i'll see you naked. But it doesn't really matter since I already saw you naked once." Zoro then begun to caress her thigh inching his way up to her ass. Nami giving a slight moan.

"S-stop zoro." Nami sputtered

"Why should I stop it seems to me that you're enjoying this more than I am." Zoro whispered in Nami's ear giving a slight lick in her ear and a nibble on the earlobe. Moaning is all that was coming out of the navigators mouth.

"Do you really want me to stop or do you want more."

Nami biting her bottom lip and staring at Zoros deep hungry eyes she was curious to see what more ment. If she said no those two would carry on to their business as if this never happened, but on the other hand if she said yes-who knows what goes in his head.

"Uh sure I guess." blushing of embarrassment and staring down so Zoro wouldn't be able to see. Slowly her chin was lifting up and was greeted by a soft, delicate kiss which made her want more. The kiss begun to go through the different stages of the kissing process and next thing you know Nami was being slammed into the wall panting as the kiss became more passionate. Nami now taking a breath panting while the two stare at each other slowly lowering his head he began licking the valley between Nami's two globes now finally able to touch them using one of his hands begun molding her breast and no matter how he squeezed them they would go back to their original form. With the other hand he used his thumb to lightly graze over her peak.

Panting and moans echoed throughout the cave. Wet juices began to slowly flow out from Nami's sex. Letting his mouth out from her succulent breast he then began to teasingly kiss around her lips and using his calloused hands he slowly begun to caress her thighs. In response was a loud moan and wet juice slowly dripping onto his hand. Staring at her eyes were those hungry eyes that said that he wanted more.

Mind clouded with thoughts and heart beating a thousand beats per second Nami wanted more than just what he was giving her. Trying to shift her body to where his hand may stimulate more pleasure. Her eyes glistening in pleasure and hungry for more. Zoro knew she wanted more pleasure from how she was moving her body to stimulate more joy and also from how her sex was like a waterfall just non stop flowing juice dripping down his hand and slowly dripping to her ankles. Zoro wasn't going to give her the joy she wanted. If she did she was going to have to beg. After a long period of time Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"Z-zoro ah I want more." Nami barely managing to say from the joy still flowing inside her.

"What would you like me to do?" Zoro asked with a curve smirk. slowly inching up her sex a finger met the inside of her womb then a second and third finger. Thrusting in and out of her.

"I want your...AH!" Not able to finish her sentence Nami was abruptly interrupted with finger stretching the inside of her and thrusting in and out.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"*Pant* I-I want your dick inside me."

"Why you seem to be enjoying this quite a lot."

The sloshing sound of fingers entering and exiting the inside of her sex echoed throughout the whole cave. Using his thumb he slowly began to use it to rub her pink twitching pearl. AAAH! Nam quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her moans. She wasn't expecting to feel such a pulse of joy would come this fast. Slowly removing her hand from her mouth Zoro began to kiss her and then the two began using their tongue to make contact with each other. Saliva mixing in each others mouth as a little bit of saliva came out from their mouth.

"First off If you are going to muffle the sounds of your moans you need to use my mouth and not your hand. Second you do realize we are alone on this island right?"

Body burning with joy as her moans grew louder and the louder they grew the faster Zoro's hands would pump. Her inner walls began to constrict his fingers. With a final pump a loud moan was then muffled by a passionate kiss. Twitching around his fingers Zoro then began to take his hand slowly out of her womb. Wet juices flowing from her. Head drooped into the nook of his neck.

"Who said we were done? You still have to please me." Slowly Zoro began to slide his pants off and boxers as well.

"Didnt you say you wanted my dick earlier? Here you go."

Surprised Nami leaned her head to his lap. She gave a quick poke as the shaft slowly raised to reach it's full height. Rubbing the tip and then slowly kissing the side of his shaft. Moans escape from the swordsmans mouth. Pressing her lips on the tip and slowly going down then up progressing speed by the second. Using her hands she grabbed her breast and placed his shaft between her breast rubbing the shaft with her breast. Everytime the shaft raised up Nami would lick the tip. Hands reached for her head as they made her mouth go deeper into his shaft. Twitching against her mouth Nami knew Zoro was about to release. Suddenly stopping Nami then began to slowly crawl on top of Zoro. Slowly teasing him she started to place her sex slowly on top of his shaft when she was interrupted by Zoro grasping her ass as he quickly lowered her into him. Both moaning out loud Nami then begun to slowly grind her hips in circles while bobbing up and down.

"Hell yeah Nami you feel so good! You love this don't you?"

"Yes Your cock feels so good!"

Both panting and saying dirty words to one another Nami's inner walls then began to constrict Zoro again. Trying to move her body to make more stimulation she was struggling. Zoro knowing that she was trying to find that sweet spot he quickly flipped her over to where she was lying on the cave ground facing zoro.

"Hold on Nami."

Listening, Nami reached towards Zoros neck and wrapped both arms around it. Zoro thrusting his hips deep inside Nami while continuously hitting her sweet spot. Nami moaning Zoro's name in awe as to how good this feel. Rubbing against the inner wall feeling her tighten around him while calling out his name is what made her the sexiest woman that Zoro had met. Both on the urge of cumming Nami then slowly began to wrap her legs around his hips to allow easier access inside of her. Both panting and moaning and with the last two thrusts he gave her… AAAAH! Both cumming at the same time in each others arms twitching inside one another.

Slowly pulling himself out of her white juice slowly began to flow out of nami's sex. Using her hand she scooped it all up and swallowed it all. Some managed to appear on her cheek Zoro delicately began to lick it all off. Staring into each others eyes both leaning forward, Nami's hand on his chest while Zoro had his arms wrapped around her hips pulling her closer to him. Both now an inch from meeting lips. Zoro traced her mouth with his tongue and then slowly kissing her. While doing so Nami leaned forward to his ear and whispered...

"Zoro if I would have known that if I jumped off this ship you would have had saved me I would have done this a lot sooner."

"Im guessing you liked this?"

"In fact I did and when we get off this island I am glad to meet you in your room at night."

"FIne by me as long as you can manage to keep your voice down."

Tilting his head to meet her lips Nami then said,"All I have to do is just kiss you to muffle my moans right?"

Giving a slight smirk to her response the two knew that they would have a lot more fun with each other.

XXXXX  
Tried doing a little bit something out of my comfort zone. Ley me know how I did! Thank you!


End file.
